exteria_multiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Draconic Dream
Draconic Dream '''is a Story Arc of the the Exteria Multiverse. It takes place in Constiel - in a distant future - and follows the perspective of the daring Chocolat Erudessa. Main Arc Survivors in a Desert Barely escaping a devastated world, the young Chocolat arrives in the Plane of Constiel in the harsh deserts of '''Zigurath. There, she finds a strange magical academy ruled by the young prodigy Nerelius. He takes her in and tells her that Constiel is now a worshipping place for especially powerful Elder Dragons known as Dragonlords. Instead of being afraid, however, Chocolat is thrilled at the perspective of encountering dragons. In order to have an audience with Zigurath's dragonlord Naria, she must prove her magical prowess by inventing a new spell, which she ends up doing with a complicated Simulacrum spell ; however, to complete her research, she needs help. She finds it in the guise of Moros Chin'Mae, another individual from another world, who is looking for a way home. Moros agrees to help Chocolat with encountering Naria in order to have their answers. An amused Naria encounters the pair and congratulates them for their talent, before telling them that seven powerful artifacts, the Dragonscales, are scattered around the world, and that collecting them should in theory help them out. She plays with them for a while, enforcing trial upon trial on them in order to test their skill and intellect ; they finally succeed and obtain Naria's dragonscale, which protects them from the dragon's elemental assaults. Start of a Journey After enthusiastically promising Naria to return, Chocolat leaves Zigurath and attempts to reach her next destination, Darius. However, she falls into a Drow ambush and is trapped underground alongside Moros, deemed as a slave and an offering to the Drow dragonlord Selenna. However, the pair takes advantage of the barbarian Thren's attack on the drow slave market to run away and enter Selenna's temple themselves. Selenna's shadowy magic, linked to The Nothing, seeks to corrupt them, however Chocolat manages to find Selenna's purifying Dragonscale and use it to heal her, shattering the hold the Nothing had over her. A recovering Selenna thanks Chocolat and hints her about various dragons's secrets and weaknesses. She then guides them to the surface, in Dragonlord Mydia's golden Darius empire. There, Chocolat and Moros find themselves in Mydia's opulent palace and negociate in order to obtain her Dragonscale ; however, in exchange, the ambitious dragoness seeks to obtain greater authority over the other Dragonlords should Chocolat succeed to reunite the scales, and to devour the pair should she fail. Chocolat carelessly accepts, much to Moros's dismay, and is allowed to leave. The Demon and the Fae Reaching the decadent Ekarlys country, the pair is tricked by the manipulative Incarose into meeting Thyvara, a corrupted demon-dragon. Thyvara holds Moros - also a Demon - hostage and asks for Chocolat to retrieve her Dragonscale, with a time limit before she kills Moros. Chocolat is forced to comply and finally obtains the Dragonscale, using it to amplify her latent powers while fighting a minor Oni. Then, with Selenna's scale, she purifies Thyvara, earning her approval and blessing as well as Moros's release. The next step is the forest of Abalon, where Chocolat meets her own past in the shape of Sylviana, a gigantic dragon - even for dragonlord standards - with Fairy blood. Sylviana tells Chocolat that she is the daughter of a Fairy herself, and after sympathizing, allows Chocolat to retrieve her Dragonscale, hidden in her stomach. She finally guides her towards the last two Dragonlords, opening a path to the religious Loetia kingdom. Skies of Order and Chaos In Loetia, after many trials of purity and faith, Moros and Chocolat are finally granted an audience with Solyra. The holy dragonlord is impressed by the pair's courage and their salvation of Thyvara and Selenna. She allows them to retrieve her Dragonscale, with the caveat that they also should appease the hunger of the savage Amarria, the most powerful Dragonlord, who rules over the barbarians of Cairnum. Accepting her demands, the pair goes to Cairnum where they meet once again Thren. The brutal man allows them to climb the volcano where Amarria sleeps, a harsh trial since powerful earth- and fire-based spells prevent flying in Cairnum. After a tiring climb, the pair finally encounters Amarria, and with her Simulacrum spell, Chocolat conjures food and allows Amarria to be temporarly appeased. Amarria grants the final Dragonscale, and with the seven reunited, a massive coliseum emerges from the ground into the skies of Constiel. Her Choice In the gigantic coliseum, all seven Dragonlords are reunited. An eighth Dragonlord, Ryuchi, appears and tells Chocolat that Constiel was once a world built in order to test heroes and allow them to become Divine Servants. Even as Dragonlords have conquered it, the world's structure still forces those within it to undergo trials in exchange for wishes. Ryuchi grants Chocolat and Moros a single wish, and Chocolat chooses to live alongside Moros and the eight Dragonlords, finally finding happiness. While Moros was hesitating at first to leave Constiel and find her parents, Ryuchi tells him that they will in due time be sent to the Cheshire Isle where they live, and finally letting go of his past, he agrees to stay with Chocolat and the other dragons. Characters * Chocolat Erudessa * Moros Chin'Mae * Dragonlord Naria the Omniscient * Dragonlord Amarria the Fireheart * Dragonlord Thyvara the Cruel * Dragonlord Solyra the Radiant * Dragonlord Selenna the Shadowed * Dragonlord Sylviana the Harmonious * Dragonlord Mydia the Golden * Dragonlord Ryuchi the Serene * Incarose * Thren * Nerelius Trivia * Both Chocolat and Moros' parents are associated with hunger and man-eating : Chocolat's parents Myrtil Erudessa and Vanilla are from the feral Felarya, while Moros's father Erebos is known for devouring human souls. Hence, the fact that they find themselves in a world of terrifying draconic predators is no coincidence. Category:Storyline Category:Constiel